


Day 24: Lasting Friendship

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [22]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: After constant worrying, Morgan finally learns what's up with his boss. And he does his best to try and help. Thus having them form a lasting friendship.





	Day 24: Lasting Friendship

Morgan knew something was going on. What it was exactly, he wasn’t sure. But, he knew something was going on. For one, Hotch seemed to be holed up in his office more and more. And then, there was the fact that he, when Morgan did see Hotch, looked oddly sad. Maybe something was going on with Jack. And there was also the time Hotch got served. Which either meant, Hotch was being called as a witness to a case, or Haley was filing for divorce. Determined by the resigned look on his boss’s face, Morgan was going with the latter.

That Friday, after work, Morgan went to Hotch’s office and knocked, “Hotch?”

Hotch looked up, “Hey Morgan, what is it?”

“I was wondering if you had any plans for tonight. Was going to invite you to my place for dinner.”

Hotch thought about it. What was he doing? Spending another lonely night at the hotel. That’s what. But, Morgan never invited him over for dinner. He blinked and then nodded.

“Okay.”

Morgan expected his offer to be declined so when Hotch agreed, it threw him a bit.

“Huh?”

“I said okay. I’m not doing anything.”

Morgan nodded, “Okay. Cool. I’ll, uh, see you later.”

Hotch nodded and Morgan left the office.

**H &M**

Later that evening, Derek was in the kitchen cutting up vegetables when the doorbell rang. Wiping his hands on a dish towel he went to answer the door.

“Hey Hotch.”

Instead of replying, Hotch started laughing. Derek cocked an eyebrow. He’d never heard Hotch laugh so…freely. It sounded like…warm honey.

“Uh, Hotch?”

Hotch cleared his throat, “Sorry, its just…” he gestured to Derek’s front.

Derek looked down and immediately laughed. He had forgotten he was wearing this. It was an apron that said KISS ME I’M IRISH.

“Uh, yeah. Garcia got this for as a joke.”

Hotch nod and enters the house still chuckling slightly, “What smells so good?”

Derek chuckled, “That would probably be the meat. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. Just…don’t change the channel. That’s Clooney’s favorite.”

Hotch is clearly confused and frowns when Derek disappears into the kitchen. He heads into the living room. Clooney is lying on the couch eyes glued to the television. Hotch sees an episode of The PowerPuff Girls on the screen. Hotch blinks in disbelief.

“Uh, Morgan, your dog…”

“He loves it,” Derek shrugs as he comes into the living room. He hands Hotch a beer.

“Thanks,” Hotch takes the proffered beer.

“Dinner will be a little while. I hope you don’t mind. Cloon, that’s the last one.”

Clooney lifted his head and gave him a look. Derek narrowed his eyes.

“Don’t give me that. I’ll turn it off right now.”

Hotch couldn’t believe that he was watching his subordinate have a conversation with _his dog_ nonetheless about watching television. It made him think about Jack. He tried not to cry and get all worked up in front of Morgan.

Several minutes later, the two were seated at the table. Derek had placed a bowl of his mother’s famous Hot Pepper Stew in front of each of them.

“I hope you like it. If its too hot let me know.”

Hotch took a bite and immediately coughed. After a few minutes, he cleared his throat, “It’s good. What is it?”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Its my mother’s, well my grandmother’s, actually, famous Hot Pepper Stew. Is it too hot for you?”

Hotch shook his head, “No. It’s good. Really.”

Derek frowned but refused to comment. The two ate their dinner in relative silence. Neither knowing how to break it. It wasn’t until the dishes were cleared away and the two were seated on the couch watching a show with beers in their hands that Derek spoke.

“I’m actually surprised you accepted my invitation. I would’ve figured you’d be home with Haley and Jack.”

Hotch gave a sigh and that right there told Derek something was going on with his boss. He set his beer on the table and turned to his boss.

“Hotch, man, talk to me. What’s going on? You’ve been brooding a lot.”

“According to Garcia, I do nothing but brood.”

“Okay so you’re brooding more than normal. You always say that you’re there for one of us. Let me be there for you. Talk to me.”

Hotch gave a sigh, “Haley and I got a divorce. It was finalized two days ago.”

“Wow. Hotch, man, I’m sorry. That’s…rough.”

Hotch shrugged, “Yeah. She got custody of Jack which ultimately had me giving her the house…”

“What?! She not only took your child but your home as well? Hotch, that’s bullshit! That’s some serious fucked up bullshit!”

“Well, with the job I have, they wouldn’t allow me to have custody.”

“What about joint custody? Come on she can’t just take him away from you and leave you with a few measly visits. You’re his dad for chrissake!”

“I know Morgan! Okay, I know. Believe me. That’s what I’m working on, but I don’t know. I mean as of right now I don’t even have a stable home. No judge is going to grant me any time of custody without a place I can have my son at.”

Derek frowned, “Wait a minute, so where the hell have you been living?”

“A hotel.”

Derek shook his head, “Oh hell no. You’re moving in with me.”

“Morgan, I appreciate the gesture but…”

“But nothing Hotch. You’re my boss, my friend. I’m not going to let you live out of a hotel. You can stay with me until you find a place of your own. I mean, I got plenty room.”

Hotch sighed, “Okay.”

By the end of the weekend, Hotch and Derek had all of Hotch’s things moved into Derek’s place and had gotten Hotch settled. Clooney was grateful to have someone other than Derek there to play with. Derek remembered the look that Garcia gave him when they told the team what was going on.

**H &M**

Two months later and things were going well in Derek’s opinion. He thought it would be hard to have his boss living with him, but it actually wasn’t. And if anything, it made the two of them closer. Hotch was more…lax around him. One day, Hotch came into work and instead of wearing a suit, he was wearing a pair of khakis and button-down shirt. Prentiss asked Derek what he did to Hotch. He also remembered a day when Hotch sent them all home early because he wanted the team to enjoy the beautiful day outside. He had heard Rossi asking him if he had gotten laid recently.

“So, Derek,” Sarah leaned on the arm of the couch looking at him, pulling him from his thoughts.

His family had come to visit for a few days. He looked at her in question. Sarah grinned.

“So, when are you going to make your move?”

“Excuse me?”

“Everyone can see how bad you have it for your boss,” Desiree interjected.

Derek cleared his throat and shook his head, “I do not. He’s just a friend and my boss. That’s it.”

“Derek!” Hotch entered the house with a rare grin on his face. Derek blinked.

“Hey Hotch, what…what’s going on?”

He set his briefcase down and took off his suit jacket before unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up. It was clear he had just come from court. “The judge ruled in my favor. And thanks to you, I’m able to at least get joint custody of Jack.”

Derek grinned, “Hotch, man, that’s awesome! Congrats, man.”

Hotch nodded, “Yeah, and I’ve already started looking at houses.”

Derek’s smile faltered, “You’re…moving?”

Hotch cocked his head, “Well, I thought…I mean if you…”

“I want you to stay Hotch. I like having you here.”

Hotch shrugged, “Well, if you’re sure…”

Sarah and Desiree giggled. Fran smacked them on the back of their heads.

**H &M**

After Haley died, or was killed, Aaron and Derek created a system. It was more to make sure Jack was always taken care of first and fore most. The two would take turns picking up Jack from school, going to parent nights and things like that, or staying late to make sure the paperwork was completed and entered for the day. Little things like that, and other small things around the house. But Derek found out that their system seemed to work. It helped all of them.

Three months after Haley’s death, Derek was picking up Jack from school one day. He was highly upset when he saw the boy run to him sporting a black eye.

“Jack! What happened kiddo?”

The teacher approached them, “Jack was fighting in school today.”

“Wait, what? Jack?”

“Gary was talking mean about my momma. And then he kept claiming I didn’t have a momma and called daddy a bad name, so I shoved him.”

Derek could only imagine the word that Gary used to talk about Aaron. He sighed, “We’ll talk about that later kiddo.”

Later that evening, Derek, Aaron, and Jack sat at the table talking about what happened today at Jack’s school. After Jack had gone to bed, Derek and Aaron stayed up talking.

Aaron chewed his lip at one point and then looked at Derek, “Don’t worry, I won’t let this tarnish your reputation.”

Derek cocked his head, “What are you talking about?”

“Derek, when was the last time you brought a girl home? It’s been almost a year and I haven’t seen you with anyone and I know it’s because of us.”

Derek blinked, “Aaron, it has nothing to do with you and Jack.” _Lies. All of it. Horrible lies._

“It is. It’s why the kids at Jack’s school are talking the way they’re talking. They see us and think we’re gay lovers. But, I’m going to fix it.”

Derek crossed his arms, “Aaron Jackson Hotchner, if you are talking about moving out, then you can forget it.”

“Derek, don’t you see…”

“See what Aaron? What I see, is a struggling single parent trying to do right by his son. Accept the help I’m giving you.”

Aaron sighed, “Derek…”

“What?”

“You’re crazy.”

**H &M**

“Happy birthday too you!!!!” The team and Jack sang to Aaron.

Aaron laughed as he blew out the candles.

“Now kiss him daddy!” Jack laughed.

Aaron laughed, “Jack, you have been watching too many movies.”

Jack shook his head, “But daddy! I know that’s your wish! Plus, I hear you…”

“And that’s quite enough,” Aaron covered his son’s mouth. He didn’t need the team or Derek knowing that he masturbated thinking about Derek.

Derek laughed. He cut the cake and passed it out to his teammates. He grinned at Aaron, “You know what this means?”

Aaron cocked his head, “That I’m a f-ing year older?”

Derek laughed, “No and watch the language around Jack. We’ve been together for a year now.”

Garcia choked on the word “together”. “You two…?!”

Derek laughed again, “No Baby girl. It’s been a year since I invited Hotch to live with me.”

“More like forced. I remember you forced me.”

“I never forced you Hotch. I suggested you come live with me and then I very nicely suggested that you stay.”

“Nicely, hah,” Aaron scoffed. “But, whether you forced or didn’t force me. I’m glad I did. You’ve been a big help Morgan.”

Jack looked at his father and uncle Derek, “Are you two gonna get married now?”

The team laughed.


End file.
